Zachery Marcus
|- |'Name' |Zachery Marcus |- |'Alias(es)' |None |- |'Position' |Lead Mechanic, The Order |- |'Gender' | Male |- |'Born' |April 1, 1972 - Age 48 Shreveport, Louisiana |- !colspan="2"|OUT OF CHARACTER |- |'Status' |Player Character |- |'OOC Account' | Catalyst Spark |- |'Affiliation' |The Order Midnight Sun Industries |- |'Avatar' |Mark Calaway |} Zachery Marcus is currently the lead mechanic for Helios, an functioning AI type car owned by The Order Physical Description * Height: 6ft 5in * Weight: 256 pounds * Eye Color: Green * Hair Color: Brown * Hair Style: Short Education Primary and Secondary: *Breaux Bridge Elementary *Breaux Bridge Jr. High *Breaux Bridge High Post Secondary Education: *LSU Military Education: *None Family *Father: Henry Marcus *Mother: Anne Parson-Marcus *Brother(s):Keith Marcus *Sister(s): None *Spouse: Ex-wife is Jessica Marcus *Children: Victoria Marcus Skills Zachery has two main skill sets: *Highly advanced mechanics: Zachery went to collage for mechanics and graduated top of his class, though he had been working on all kinds of cars since he was a teen. He has near 30 years of experience with vehicles of all makes, models and complexities and, even though he is middle aged has been able to keep up with advances in vehicular technologies and then some. *Close combat: Zachery stands 6’5” and is built like a brick wall, to expect someone like him not to be able to fight is unrealistic. He takes a more brawler and street fighter style to fighting then most and, while it is normally only so effective for most, when you take into account his sheer size and strength, a bar style fighter like him can be quite dangerous. Appearance Zachery is 6’5” and rather decently built, he looks highly aggressive and that is not far from the truth at all. His hair is normally kept long and pulling into a ponytail that ends between his shoulder blades and often keeps facial hair, though short. He has an olive complexion and often ops to wear rather casual clothing, no matter how old and holey some of his shirts happen to be. Personality Zachery can be two different people, he portrays himself as a legit, honest advanced auto mechanic to the public, but it is a façade he cannot maintain for long. Within a mere three hours of conversing with him anyone with even the slightest of perception can soon tell he is aggressive and inconsiderate. Those who know him better will also notice a rather possessive personality over not only items that he has put a lot of work into but also towards people he has grown ‘fond’ of, though his way of becoming fond of someone includes treating them like he owns them. He is quite sexist and will look at any woman as if she is a lesser person simply due to her gender. He is a crude womanizer who tends to act as if he owns any women personally connected to him, and not just with his girlfriends, this trait also extends to female family members. He also tends to be physically abusive to those close to him, which is why there is a restraining order in place against him, put in place by his ex-wife. Professionally he functions quite well, though his alcoholism is no secret he performs just fine at work despite it. Biography Zachery has been working on vehicles since his teen years, though he met Jessica shortly after finishing college, they were married within a year and soon she was carrying his child Zachery showed his true face, that of an abuser, a possessive husband who treated his wife like nothing but property, and treated his child, a daughter named Victoria Marcus, as if she was a mere possession. After some years Jessica was no longer able to withstand the abuse and fled with their now 7 year old child, Zachery then fought a three year legal battle for custody over ‘his’ child, finally convincing the courts that he was the better parent due to the help of his new income from working for The Order and winning custody over Victoria. He never told his daughter where he worked, all she knew was that he was a mechanic, he would work, come home and drink to the point where he was beyond his senses before attacking his young daughter, this continued for many years and earned him many assault charges until his child hit the age of 17 and left without parental consent, since she could do so but Louisiana law. He tried to hunt down his daughter, who he still saw as his belonging, for a few years until The Order informed him that his services were needed now more than ever. He spent the majority of the next few years working at The Order near constant, helping build the AI vehicles and making sure they could stand up to some serious punishment as well as perform at their peak. Though his co-workers noted he became rather possessive of the vehicles, almost a twisted protectiveness over them, including hiding remote toxic gas emitters within the chassis of the vehicles, though his reasoning was that if anyone else ever got their hands on one of their vehicles then the AI’s capturers would have more on their hands then they bargained for, and since these failsafe remote devices would cause no damage to the vehicles and give The Order a chance to retrieve their property, the hidden devices were permitted. Extra's Zachery is currently aligned with The Order. Dialogue Color Claim None. Current Signature TBA Theme Song None Category:The Order Category:Midnight Sun Industries Category:Mechanic Category:Characters Category:Player Character